the_german_empire_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurgen Ziegler
Jurgen Ziegler ( October 12, 1896 - May 5, 1978 ) is a Leutnant in the German Army. He currently serves with the 5th Huarrs Regiment "Totenkopt", Troop A. Jurgen was born to his father, Wilhem Ziegler, and his mother, Elizabeth Flannigan. His mother and father were both Catholic, and know English, German, and French. His father is a Veteran and a former Major of the German Army in the Franco - Prussian War (1870 - 1871) which ended in a German Victory. His Uncle Fredrick, the brother of his father, also served in the Franco - Prussian War as a Sergeant. Jurgen served in both World Wars and became a Police Officer (1919 - 1935) after World War I. He later reenlisted in the German Army in 1935 and was promoted to GeneralMajor and was given command over the 11th Infantry Division. Her was later given command over the 711th Infantry Division in 1941, then the 916th Grenadier Regiment in 1943. He retired from the Army in 1945 after Germany's surrender. Origins and Early Life Jurgen was born in Darmstadt, Hesse, Germany in the Fall of 1896 to German Barons. He had two brothers, and one sister. Jurgen was born to care for other people, just what his mother wanted him to do. He had a kind, gentle, and caring heart for other people, despite being born into a very rich and powerful family. When Jurgen was only 10 years old, his father tought him French, and English, he later used these two languages when communicating with the French and Americand, and English Soldiers in the war. Jurgen had four horses, their anmes were Hilda (The Mother), Gretel, Anna, and Stephen (The Father). Harland and Wolff (1908 - 1912) At age 12, Jurgen went to live with his Uncle Thomas for a few years in Belfast. His uncle worked as a Ship Designer for Harland and Wolff. He was helping design the RMS Olympic then later the RMS Titanic. Jurgen was accepted into an apprenticship and became an apprentice for his father. Jurgen worked along side his Uncle Thomas until age 15, he became an apprentice for Artie Frost and worked in the shipyards alongside a young lad named Alfie Cunningham as a Riveter, who was 16 at the time. Jurgen also made other freidns aswell, one of them was Patrick O'Brien. In 1912, near Titanic's Completion, Jurgen was one of the 10 men selected to go to America with the Guranteed Group. Jurgen had to decline the offer, for his familie's sake. He couldn't just go and leave Germany and Ireland to go off to America and start a new life. He then left home for Germany where he joined the German Army one year later, quickly forgetting all of his friends he had met working with at Harland and Wolff. Military Career (1913 - 1918) Pre - World War I In 1913, Jurgen enlisted in the German Army and the 5th Huaars Regiment "Totenkopf", Troop A without his parent's permission and took Hilda with him, even though he was 18 and met the age requirements to enlist. He was sent to Dreseden, Germany where he went through 2 years of training. He trained all the way through 1913 and 1914 and graduated in September of 1914 while World War I was currently going on. His favorite part about training was wen he learned Shock Tactics. War! In October of 1914, Jurgen was immediatly sent to France where he saw action at Arras, France against French Artillery and Infantry. Remembering what he had trained for, and he dodged the French Artillery that was raining upon him, and he swung to the left if the machine gun nests without even being touched by one bullet from a machine gun or rifle. Other Hussars wern't so lucky.... Jurgen took over 28 prisoners and threatened to kill them all if they didn't drop their weapons which earned him the rank of Sergeant (Unterfeldwebel). Later on at the Battle of Verdun in 1916, he yet again, fought against French Infantry, Artillery, and Cavalry. The attack wasn't so successful. A artillery shell from French Artillery exploded infront of Jurgen, knocking him off Hilda and leaving him unconsious with a piece of shrapnel in his Right Thigh, but Hilda however, was killed in action. Jurgen later awoke to being carried away from the battlefield by his own fellow soldiers, however, the men who were carrying him away were Infantrymen from the 1st Foot Guards who were covering the retreat of the 5th Hussars Regiment and helping gather the wounded. War is coming to an end. After Jurgen recovered from his Thigh Wound, he returned to the frontlines where he later saw action at the Battle of the Somme in Late 1916. In the battle alone, he saved 12 men, who were wounded in combat, and took 54 prisoners from an Irish Regiment in the British Army, the 36th Ulster Divison. Some of the men in that regiment were some of his old friends from Harland and Wolff Shipyards. For this great deed in battle, Jurgen earned the rank of 2nd Lieutenant (Leutnant) and was taken off the frontlines and sent to Munich, where he participated in a Officer Training School. After graduating from Officer Training, he returned to the Frontlines and fought out the rest of the wars till the war's end, November 11, 1918. Post - World War I Life When Jurgen returned home November 13th, 1918, he came home to his two brothers, Franz, and Kurt, and his sister, Eva, all grown up and in their Early - 20's, just like Jurgen himself. He became a Police Officer in Munich for a few years untill 1923 when his Uncle had died from a heart attack in Hanover, Germany. Jurgen then inherited his Uncle's Mansion where he lived with his two brothers, and his sister. Jurgen continued to work as a Police Officer, and his two brothers later became owners of a Volkswagen Company in 1930 and his sister was a Newspaper Journalist. He later married a beautiful young woman named Anna Baker in 1925 and had three children, two girls, and one boy at age 29. Military Career ( 1935 - 1945) In 1935, Jurgen reenlisted in the German Army (Wehrmacht) and once again, continued his military career. He was promoted to GeneralMajorfor his actions and outstanding leadership in the First World War. He was also iven command over the 11th Infantry Division in which served as a guard unit and attended in parades. He later played a big part in attacking Poland in 1939 and later the Warsaw Uprising in 1944. In 1941, he was given command of the 711th Infantry Division which served on the East Front primarily throughout the war. Then finally, in 1943, he was given command of the 916th Grenadier Regiment, which had served at D-Day. He later surrendered to American Soldiers in the Ruhr Pocket. Post - World War II Life In June 1945, he came home to his mansion in Hanover, in which stood untocuhed by Allied Artillery and Bomings. He took a job in government and became a Govoner of Hanover in 1947 and the Govoner of Kassel in 1954 and helped rebuild Hanover and Kassel, Germany. During his career, he saw lots of action against the Soviets during the Cold War. Jurgen is against Communism, Fascism, and Stalinism. He strongly supported West Germany's Democratic Goverment and was a conservative of Germany's Heritage and Culture. peace.] I Changed this this is not protected jewhfuhgoiwrhgweoihwegiwhgiowhgiwhegwoe Here Lies Jurgen Ziegler. 1898 - 1978 卐 A man of knoledge, bravery, and passion for Germany. A former Soldier, A great Leader, '' ''A loving Father and Husband, Loved by manny.